That's When I'll Stop Loving You
by cmaddict
Summary: My first Bones fic.  Songfic.  Well, you'll know then, that's when I'll stop loving you.  BB of course!


**Well, this is my first Bones fanfic... and of course I had to inaugurate myself with a good ol'fashioned sappy B&B romance. Maybe a little out of character, but I tried. Anyways, reviews are always appreciated and often encouraged :D**

**Disclaimer: Song is by NSYNC. Show is by whoever the heck produces it. In short, I own nothing except the plot line... sorta.**

_

* * *

__When winter comes in summer,  
When there's no more forever..._

Temperance Brennan glanced up from the skull she was working on. Her ears picked up a strange sound coming from down the hall. Something that sounded an awful lot like… music. She impulsively stripped off the latex gloves she was wearing and locked the door to the room behind her. Slowly, she crept down the hall, her curiosity piqued. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she whipped around, twisting the arm of the would-be assailant behind his back.

"Ow, ow, ow, Bones!" Booth moaned as she twisted his arm up.

Immediately Brennan let go. "Sorry," she muttered. "You oughta know better than to sneak up on me like that."

"I forgot—that's the only time you react without thinking." He grinned as his partner glared at him. "What were you doing anyway? I thought you would be working."

"I was. I heard music." She gestured down the corridor.

"Oh, yeah. Well, it's normal to hear music on a cruise ship."

"I suppose it has something to do with man's attraction to loud noises and gaudy dances. It's a very tribal ritual."

Booth looked at her, amused. "Uh-huh." He reached out and grabbed her hand. "C'mon."

"Wait!" Brennan protested. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to give you a chance to observe this tribal ritual."

"No!" She wrenched her hand from his and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Yes."

"No, I'm not going."

"Yes, you are." Booth reached out to grab her hand again, but she yanked it away. He sighed. "Look, Bones, you've been working for eight hours straight. We're on a cruise ship. We are going to have fun."

"My work is fun," she shot back.

"No, see, when I said _we_, I meant you and me. _I_ don't have fun. _I_ am going to drag you to fun whether you like it or not." Booth grabbed her hand and stared at her sternly.

Brennan sighed. "Fine. Lead the way, Oh Fun One."

_I'm sure you've heard these words before  
__And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more  
__You're afraid it all might end  
__And a broken heart is scared of breaking again._

Booth led Brennan into the grand ballroom. "C'mon," he said, pulling her toward the dance floor.

"I thought you said I was going to observe."

"By participating. Let's go."

Brennan rolled her eyes toward the ceiling as Booth pulled her closer to him. He gently encircled her waist with his arm and rested his hand on her lower back. He cradled her right hand in his left, holding it ever so softly. Slowly, he began to move to the beat of the soft ballad that the band was playing.

"You know, I'm really not very good at this," Brennan whispered.

Booth winced as she stepped on his foot. "Yeah… But are you having fun?"

Brennan cocked her head a little and furrowed her brow. "I think so." She hesitantly moved her hand around Booth's neck until their faces were just inches apart.

"So you still trust me?"

Brennan pulled back, startled. "What?"

"Do you still trust me?"

"Of course I do." Brennan's eyes registered confusion. "I never said I didn't."

"Then you'd believe something I told you?"

Brennan shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see why not. As long as it could be empirically proven."

_But you gotta believe me,  
__I'll never leave you,  
__You'll never cry unless I am there, and I will always be there  
__You will never be without love_

Booth stared into her eyes. His pulse rate quickened, and he slowly wet his lips. "What if I told you… that I loved you?"

Brennan stopped suddenly and pulled away. She stared at him, completely shocked. "Wh—What?" she stammered.

"Bones, I know it's not something you really wanted to hear…"

"No kidding," she shot back, dropping his hand.

"But I swear. It's the truth."

She looked into his pleading eyes and swallowed hard. This wasn't something she expected. It wasn't something she wanted. It was completely irrational, unscientific, and far beyond her realm of expertise. Brennan sighed. "It's not that I don't believe you, Booth."

"Then what is it?" He was hurt. She could see it in his eyes.

Brennan shrugged. "It's irrational. We work together. You know what happens when two people who work together have a sexual relationship. It's a hierarchy that can't be disturbed."

"Angela and Hodgins work it out."

"Yeah, but they're…" She stopped, not willing to continue that train of thought.

"They're what?" he probed, trying to look into her eyes again.

"They're different."

_When winter comes in summer,  
__When there's no more forever  
__When lies become the truth  
__Well, you'll know then, baby,  
__That's when I'll stop lovin' you._

Booth stepped closer to her and tilted her chin up. "How are they different?"

Brennan paused, unsure if she should tell him. "They… they're not socially inept like me." She lifted her eyes, connecting her blue ones with his. "I don't think I'm capable of having a normal human relationship. You're the one always telling me I'm too emotionally detached."

Booth stepped even closer and ran his hands down her shoulders. "You are." He grasped her hands and lifted them to his chest. "Let me fix it."

"How?" she asked as he put her hands around his neck. She shuddered inwardly as they made contact with the skin on his neck and as his hands reached around her waist. "How can you fix it? Everyone I've ever trusted has abandoned me."

He smiled slightly at her. "Have _I_ ever abandoned you?"

Brennan stared at him, stunned. Had he ever abandoned her? When she was buried alive, it was Booth who came after her. When she was kidnapped and nearly fed to dogs, it was Booth who broke out of a hospital to rescue her. It was Booth who always tried to protect her whenever her relationship with him put her in jeopardy. A slow smile came to her lips. "No," she whispered. "You haven't."

_As long as sunlight lights the sky,  
T__he light of love will be found in these eyes of mine  
__I will shine that light for you  
__You're the only one I'll ever give this heart to._

Booth pulled her closer and rested his cheek against hers. "I love you, Temperance," he whispered into her ear. He grinned as he felt her shiver under his breath.

Brennan moved her head from his and lifted it gently, looking into his eyes. "You know, they say that the eyes are the windows to the soul."

"I thought you didn't believe in the soul."

Brennan grinned. "I don't. But, figuratively speaking, if there happened to be a soul, there's evidence that if you look into someone's eyes you can tell what they are feeling."

Booth chuckled. "And what do my eyes say?"

She looked deep into them, thinking. "Well, you know, I'm terrible at reading people. Especially men…"

"Bones…"

"Don't call me that," she admonished with a grin.

"What do they say?" he pushed.

Her face grew serious. "They say you're telling me the truth. When you say you love me."

Booth smiled. "I am. I always have. I always will."

She leaned into his body, and it was his turn to shudder as electricity shot through his spine. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

Booth inhaled deeply. "You know I won't." He glanced down at her face and gently lifted her chin.

Brennan smiled at him. "Yeah. I know."

Booth leaned down and gently covered his mouth with hers. He kissed her softly at first, testing her reaction. She slowly deepened the kiss, and he ran his tongue along the bottom of hers, asking permission to explore what was inside. She responded, opening her mouth, their adventurous tongues memorizing every minute detail. When the need for air became too much, they reluctantly broke apart.

A single tear formed at the edge of Brennan's eye and threatened to run down her smooth cheekbone. "I love you, Seeley," she whispered, a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

He grinned. "Even though it can't be empirically proven?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me."

And Booth obliged her without hesitation.

_When winter comes in summer  
__When there's no more forever  
__When lies become the truth  
__Well, you'll know then, baby,  
That's when I'll stop loving you._

* * *

**So... whatcha think? Please review!**


End file.
